Devices for winding are typically, although not exclusively used, when unpacking rolls of material, for example, in order to be able to subsequently imprint a web of material which is wound on the roll, for example a paper web, in a web-fed rotary printing press. It is the particular task of the winding device to wind up outermost layers of the roll of material, which outermost layers are the so-called waste material, thereby forming a wound body, and in this way to remove these outermost layers. It is moreover also possible to unwind the circumferential packaging from the roll of material by use of such winding devices and to remove this packaging in this way.
To accomplish the winding of the web of material on the winding body, it is necessary to fasten the start of the web on the winding body in a dependable manner.
DE-PS 742 860 describes a winding device for strips of textile material. A start of a web is clamped between two half-shells and is subsequently wound onto them.